Cellular networks are now so ubiquitous that wireless connectivity, either via voice or data connection, is available in most regions throughout the U.S. In conjunction with the rise of cellular network coverage and reliability has been the increasing sophistication and power of cellular telephones. Cellular telephones have become devices that, in addition to permitting voice calls, texting, and Internet surfing, also have the capability to download and execute applications having functionality that can nearly rival the performance of full-size computers.
Cable television has become a common method of receiving television content—effectively displacing broadcast television in many residential areas. Cable networks provide cable TV programming, Internet connectivity, and Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) phone service to homes within the reach of the cable networks. As one example of a “cable network,” Verizon currently offers their “FiOS”™ service, which provides bundled Internet access, VoIP telephone, and television service over a fiber-optic communications network in certain geographic regions in the U.S. At residential locations, Verizon FiOS™ service may be offered in conjunction with a broadband home router that includes “Wi-Fi” capability, for enabling wired Internet access via the router and wireless Internet access via a “Wi-Fi” wireless home network provided by the router.